


A Promise of Return

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anticipation, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, i would consider this pointless romantic lines that i managed to dump into paper, if i wasnt so nice to myself-, only with moomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: With spring finally here, Moomintroll awaits the return of his favorite vagabond like always.





	A Promise of Return

**Author's Note:**

> a little snufmin short fic since i've been too worn out to write something that's usually a thousand words long, also 'cause i love the moomins and the relationship of snufkin and moomintroll in the series. this takes place after the season finale episode of 90's Moomins. hope ya'll like it.

The earth below Snufkin’s boots were feeling stiffer in every minute that he walked. He had travelled for miles with little to no end, one may assume the sensation of illness could strike him very soon. But he continued to keep his vision forward on his trail and breathed as calmly as he could. So many things had been experienced during his travels that he was dying to tell Moomintroll all about. It was the thought of getting to tell his stories that made the strongest of waves that he had sailed against once feel the eventual calmness of the sea, the loneliest of abandoned structures that he ventured into seem livelier than any ballroom. He had no reason to rest now. As a matter of fact, the sun was rising quickly with rays of light beaming onto his face. Leaves and petals on the other hand were appearing to grow from the starkness of trees. And each step on a patch of grass felt damper than any puddle to be hopped on. 

That’s right. 

Spring was finally here. But Snufkin has yet to reach Moominvalley. 

…. …. ….. …..

It was as quiet as it could ever be back in Moominhouse, with Papa writing his newer memoirs and Mama preparing coffee and pancakes downstairs. The window was wide open in the highest floor of the house as Moomintroll had been sitting by it ever since he woke up. He kept his eyes down on the vastness of the land, and for many junctures now, he focused on the bridge where Snufkin would sit on the only railing to play his first tune for spring. The moment Moomintroll would hear it, shared with seeing a hint of green swaying by the river, the second he would run faster than how his heart thumped for him. At least that was how the tradition would normally be for the two. But Moomin knew for a fact that it was not going to be the same this time.

He stops spearing his head out of the window and gawks at his nightstand. On top of it was the item Snufkin bequeathed to him before he left for winter and has valued ever since; his harmonica. He walks up to it and picks it up, viewing the tiny holes that help make a sound when they’re blown onto. How would he know now if Snufkin was here? Without his harmonica, he would never be able to gesture Moomin that he had returned for him…

Curiousness poured over Moomin and he brought closer to his mouth, puffing a lengthy breath to hear a single continuous note play loudly. He slides it like how Snufkin normally does to play melodies, but what could qualify for a song was nowhere adjacent as he did. Only Snufkin knew how any of his songs were played, but he would never be able to demonstrate with the instrument being in Moomin’s hands now. 

He swore that he felt Snufkin’s lips on that harmonica. Moomintroll placed it back down out of grief and let out his hundredth sigh. 

“It’s not like you to make me wait like this, Snufkin…” He blurted. “I wish you would have been back yesterday…”

Suddenly, he heard some slight racketing coming from outside. He gapes back at the window but doesn’t think of much of it. Back to the usual routine of sitting in front of it and daydreaming, he decided. But before he could even move an inch to the window, the tip of someone’s hat was rising near the roof which startles Moomintroll. The sound of the rope-ladder wobbling accompanied with someone’s grunt gave much concern and fright. While Moomin contemplated quickly who was coming to burglar him, he watched as the shadow of this person was revealing itself…Then, a hand grabbed onto the side of the window, and a familiar face peeped inside...

“Huh...I thought I heard something familiar on the way up.” Snufkin says while suiting a grin. 

Literally out of nowhere, Moomin felt a spark that had longed to be ignited, and Snufkin was his match that kindled him. “Snufkin!” he gushed aloud. 

“Hello Moomin, I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.” Snufkin conceded while he let himself inside. And quite immediately, he was wrapped around the arms of Moomintroll. 

“You’re really back! I’ve waited too long for you!” he continued to express. 

The vagabond was caught off guard yet chose to engage in the warmth of Moomin’s embrace. “

“It doesn’t matter. I thought you were never returning this time.” 

Snufkin lightly giggles. “You know I wouldn’t think to do so.” he implored, hugging back at his old companion. “And I must say, it’s a joy to see you again my dove.” 

After a while, Moomintroll let go of his embrace and let the traveler rest on his bed for as long as he needed. Snufkin began to articulate the simplest stories of his journeys when Moomin asked about it at last, and was willingly given back his harmonica too. He sat up for a moment and tried to play a familiar melody that all of Moominvalley would recognize. Mama and papa who remained downstairs were glancing up the ceiling, it appears as though Moomintroll had become skilled at the harmonica in a day, they thought. But in actuality, he was cheerfully swaying along next to everything he considered beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1am while listening to Leaves by Ben&Ben. it was a nice night spent.


End file.
